Talent Show
by Angel-May
Summary: Some wierd thing I cooked up while i was doing homework plz no flames
1. Intro

Introduction  
  
"Wanda, Cosmo where are we going tonight?" Timmy's voice echoed around his room, it seemed as though they were both getting ready for a big night out, but where Timmy couldn't figure out, "Timmy, we are ALL going to fairy world in exactly one hour!" Cosmo replied enthusiastically, poofing Timmy into a suit "Wanda's singing for the talent show!" "And who's fault was that?" Wanda said "Mine" Cosmo replied with a big grin on his face The time was 6:00 and soon it would be time to go "Come on Wanda, come on!" Cosmo shouted from outside the fishbowl "I'm coming, but I'm still not happy" she came out wearing a sparkly blue low cut dress, the straps crossing at the back, the whole thing going down the floor "Wanda you look great" Timmy exclaimed "Thank you Timmy, come on you two!" 


	2. Juandissimo

Juandissimo- I don't what you back  
  
Wanda looked around in amazement at the amount of people in the room there about 200 people there and only four people singing, the four people singing were, in order, Kristi, Sean, Juandissimo and herself and she yet know what she was singing yet, the first two, Kristi and Sean were great and then it was Juandissimo, this is what he sung:  
  
"Whoa oh oh  
  
Ooh hooh  
  
No No No  
  
[Verse 1:]  
  
See, I don't know why I liked you so much  
  
I gave you all, of my trust  
  
I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drain  
  
Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back  
  
Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back  
  
[Verse 2:]  
  
You thought, you could  
  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
  
Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
  
Ya played me, ya even gave him head  
  
Now ya askin for me back  
  
Ya just another act, look elsewhere  
  
Cuz ya done with me  
  
Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back  
  
Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back  
  
Oh oh  
  
Uh huh yeah  
  
Oh oh  
  
Uh huh yeah  
  
Oh oh  
  
Uh huh yeah  
  
Oh oh  
  
Uh huh yeah  
  
Ya questioned, did I care  
  
You could ask anyone, I even said  
  
Ya were my great one  
  
Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.  
  
It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe  
  
Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back  
  
Oh oh  
  
Uh huh yeah  
  
Oh oh  
  
Uh huh yeah  
  
Oh oh  
  
Uh huh yeah  
  
Oh oh  
  
Uh huh yeah"  
  
Wanda had a look of pure anger on her face after, now she did know what she was singing! 


	3. Wanda

Wanda- F.U.R.B (Fuck You Right Back)  
  
"Next up-Wanda" the announcer, um, announced Wand told him what she was singing, she know how anyone would react to this song, it wasn't exactly what she would sing, she was feeling nervous and excited at the same time, she sung this:  
  
"Oh oh  
  
Oooh  
  
No no no  
  
(You know there are two sides to every story)  
  
See I don't know why you cryin' like a bitch  
  
Talkin' shit like a snitch  
  
Why you write a song 'bout me  
  
If you really didn't care  
  
You wouldn't wanna share  
  
Tellin' everybody just how you feel  
  
Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back  
  
Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back  
  
You thought you could really make me moan  
  
I had better sex all alone  
  
I had to turn to your friend  
  
Now you want me to come back  
  
You must be smokin' crack  
  
I'm goin' else where and that's a fact  
  
Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
  
Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud  
  
Fuck all those nights thought you broke my back  
  
Well guess what yo, your sex was wack  
  
Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
  
Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud  
  
Fuck all those nights thought you broke my back  
  
Well guess what yo, your sex was wack  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
Uh uh yea  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
Uh uh yea  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
Uh uh yea  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
Uh uh yea  
  
You questioned did I care  
  
Maybe I would have if you woulda gone down there  
  
Now it's over  
  
But I do admit I'm glad I didn't catch your crabs  
  
I can't sweat that cause I got to go  
  
Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back.  
  
Oh oh  
  
uh uh yea  
  
oh oh  
  
uh uh yea  
  
oh oh  
  
uh uh yea  
  
oh oh  
  
uh uh yea  
  
you made me do this"  
  
Everyone cheered, it was great, Cosmo and Timmy came up and embraced her, she didn't care if she didn't win, this was great just as it was, "Ok, people, people please settle down, I have the envelope containing who won the contest" the announcer exclaimed holding it up "and the winner is..." he opened it up "...WANDA!!!" Wanda claimed her trophy followed by thousands of cheers, even though there were only 200 people there, Timmy Cosmo and Wanda poofed home and fell straight to sleep on Timmy' bed. 


End file.
